


Mastering the Deathstick

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Neville100's prompt# 379: The Elder WandBeta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Mastering the Deathstick

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt# 379: The Elder Wand 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Mastering the Deathstick

~

“There’s no such thing!” 

“So you’re willing to believe Voldemort created Horcruxes, and Harry’s Cloak is a Deathly Hallow, but you draw the line at the Elder Wand?”

Draco snorted. “If there were such a wand, everyone would want it.” 

Neville shrugged. “They probably do.” 

“My father would’ve purchased it, and it’d be our prized possession.” Draco shook his head. “No way. It can’t exist.” 

“Not only does it, but according to Harry, _you_ were briefly its master.” 

“ _I_ mastered the Deathstick?” Draco smirked, straddling Neville. “There’s only one wand I’ve interest in mastering. Shall I demonstrate?” 

Neville laughed. “Please.” 

~


End file.
